x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Smallvilleantonio
Welcome Hi, welcome to X-Men Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Beast page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Titanic71 (Talk) 23:09, 12 July 2012 Avengers and X-men Wiki Hi Smallvilleantonio. I am ΚΟΜΙΞ I have created a wiki which focuses in some Avengers and X-men titles of Marvel Now! (mostly on X-men titles, since I am big fan the X-men) If you are interested or you want to help the link of it is http://avengersandxmen.wikia.com/wiki/Avengers_and_X-men_Wiki. News Sure why not --Mutant God (talk) 18:04, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I was somewhere else for a week or 2, if you want Admin Rights you need to talk to User:Titanic71 but I don't think hes been on this website for a long time. --Mutant God (talk) 23:00, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:29, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations, hope you do a better job then what I did, lol. --Mutant God (talk) 20:36, September 18, 2015 (UTC) I'm not sure, I haven't done anything in a while for this website --Mutant God (talk) 20:46, September 18, 2015 (UTC) x-men reading order Hi I noticed that the x-men reading order has been re-instated when I deleted this ages ago. I contributed these pages. the reason why I deleted them is because they are on the Marvel wikia. perhaps some links can be created. the version on the x-men reading would need a lot of corrections and additions. please go to the marvel wikia to see how it should look. there was also a problem creating line breaks on this wikia. Ryangut (talk) 16:20, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Greetings Hi, What's up? Cstoczyn (talk) 02:02, December 6, 2015 (UTC) X-Men: Apocalypse Fan Comments Hi there! We're creating an Instant Expert (i.e. Instant Expert:Age of Ultron) for the upcoming X-Men: Apocalypse movie, but we need your help! We want to know why fans are excited about the movie and what you're most excited to see happen in the latest addition to the X-Men saga. If you're interested please respond with a brief blurb about why you are excited about the movie and you might see it on the Instant Expert next week! Witnessme (talk) 17:54, May 6, 2016 (UTC)